


The Swan's Kryptonite

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, Prompt 7: Superhero AUStorybrooke City's greatest superhero, the Swan, has only one weakness.  Unfortunately, her arch-nemesis, the Evil Queen, knows exactly how to exploit it.





	

Emma always wondered why buildings had such huge ventilation systems. She was a thin, fit woman, but even a bulky, overly muscled man like so many super heroes would be able to fit through easily enough. Even the most secure facilities in the world all had easily navigable ventilation systems, usually without any real security.

“Hurry up, the Swan’ll be here soon,” a man’s voice said from below.

Emma smirked as she finished reaching her position. Carefully opening the vent cover, she slid out and fell to the ground, causing the man, a stereotypical bulky goon armed with a cheap pistol, to spin around and face her. He was unconscious before he even had a chance to raise his weapon.

Emma was standing in the middle of the crowded front area of the largest bank in Storybrooke City. She was wearing a white and red costume, which include tight fitting white bodysuit, a red jacket trimmed with white feathers, and a red belt covered in pouches of various tools. Heavy black boots and thick, feather trimmed white gloves covered her hands and feet, and a red domino mask surrounded by white feathers obscured her identity.

“It’s the Swan!” another man shouted.

Emma pulled out several metal balls with white feathers to help stabilize them in flight, tossing them at the gun hands of the men. With loud curses they all dropped their weapons, and a moment later she was upon them, boot leading the way directly into the first man’s forehead.

A quick uppercut, a sweep kick, and two roundhouses later Emma was the last one standing. A small cheer rose from the crowd, until a voice behind her stopped the celebration.

“Always playing for the crowds, Swan.”

Emma spun around and faced the source of the voice. She was wearing an elaborate purple and black dress, with a purple domino mask and long, purple gloves. She was stunningly beautiful, and as always Emma’s heart sped up at her appearance.

“Queen,” Emma said.

“It’s the Evil Queen, dear,” the woman drawled.

“Give up,” Emma said, facing the woman and pulling out more of her ranged weapon.

“Always so feisty,” the Queen said. “You make things so interesting. Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

They stared each other down for a bit longer, like old western gunslingers, before finally Emma moved first, throwing several metal balls in rapid succession while dashing forward. The Queen dodged them all easily, slipping past each and every one with only the smallest motions, before finally Emma reached her, arms wide to tackle the villain.

It was then that the Queen finally acted, gesturing with a single hand. A purple light surrounded it, and surrounded Emma as well, lifting her off the ground even as it stopped her forward momentum. With a smirk Emma was sent flying backwards toward the far wall, which she impacted with a solid bang.

Emma slid to the floor, wincing slightly, before smirking and pressing a button her glove.

The metal balls popped one after another, shooting out thick foam which rapidly hardened in the air to trap the Queen. Unfortunately it wasn’t the first time she’d tried the trick, and while her carefully positioned throws would’ve made it impossible for a normal criminal to escape the onslaught, the Queen wasn’t a normal criminal.

After the hardened foam hit the ground the ground the Queen reappeared in a puff of purple smoke, standing on top of the hardened material with a sneer on her face. “Did you really expect that to work?”

“No,” Emma said. “Which is why I still have this.”

She pressed another button, and from above one last orb popped, spraying foam straight down. The Queen glanced up in shock, but managed to teleport away just in time to avoid it. “Not bad, dear,” she said mockingly. “But not good enough.”

“I’ll get you next time,” Emma vowed.

“It’s good to have lofty goals, I suppose,” the Queen drawled. “I’ve completed my job here, however, so it’s time to go. Another time, my little Swan.”

With that she teleported away in another cloud of purple smoke, and Emma stood, taking in the room. The doors burst open and in came a flood of police, always one step behind. With a sigh Emma walked over to the commissioner to explain how the Evil Queen got away yet again.

It was many hours later when Emma finally managed to escape from the police and press. Exhausted, she switched out of her Swan costume and into jeans, a tank top, and a simple red jacket before finally driving home in her tiny yellow bug. She skipped the elevator as usual, jogging up the stairs despite being tired before finally unlocking her apartment door and strolling inside.

“You’re late, dear,” Regina called.

“Sorry,” Emma said. “ _Someone_ robbed a bank and got away, and I had to spend all day dealing with the press and the police. Do you have any idea how annoyed the commissioner is?”

“I can’t imagine why,” Regina drawled as she set the dinner table, pouring wine for both of them.

“Maybe it has something to do with yet another in a string of unstoppable burglaries committed by the Evil Queen.”

“That does sound difficult to deal with,” Regina agreed as she set a dish of bubbly, glorious looking lasagna on the table. “She must be quite something if she can escape the Swan over and over again.”

Emma’s mouth watered at the sight of her favorite meal, and one sniff was enough to have her salivating. “That’s not fair.”

“Fair?” Regina asked. “I just thought, after watching the news, that you’d like your favorite dinner after such a long day. Besides, it must be so disappointing still not managing to catch the Evil Queen after so many, many tries.”

“You’re so evil,” Emma said, her voice almost admiring as she slowly shook her head. “It looks like I’ve been defeated again.”

“Of course, dear,” Regina said smugly. “Evil doesn’t play fair, and when I discovered your kryptonite was home cooking, well... you never stood a chance. Now, wash your hands.”

“Yes dear,” Emma said, heading to the sink. “You win again, Evil Queen. You win again.”

 


End file.
